The present invention relates to a mechanism for indicating and setting the parameters of exposure diaphragm aperture and/or exposure time for photographic cameras, especially professional or studio cameras having a lens shutter arrangement which includes manually operatable setting devices for setting the diaphragm aperture and exposure time.
German Patent Specification No. 2,521,628 discloses a photographic camera accessory for setting and indicating the diaphragm aperture and exposure time values, such accessory being capable of attachment to the lens shutter of a professional or studio camera. In such known arrangement, multi-part intermediate transmissions or mechanisms are used to provide an effective connection between, on the one hand, the components of the accessory apparatus, which components are provided with a corresponding diaphragm aperture or time scale, and, on the other hand, the manually operatable setting devices for setting the exposure diaphragm aperture and exposure time, which setting devices are themselves provided at the lens shutter.
However, the need for such intermediate transmission or mechanisms has caused the overall construction of the known arrangement to be considerably complex, and it has proved complicated to equip a camera with such an apparatus and, where necessary, to dismantle or remove such apparatus therefrom. Furthermore, the provision for such transmissions has affected very adversely the manufacturing costs involved.